Forbidden Throne
by Lily Joanne Potter
Summary: John is taken by Moriarty for torture. This was an original RP, taken raw and posted directly to the site. The constant changing of characters is not for third person reasons, it is to show the change of RPer. Sorry for any confusion!


_**Hellooooo :) So, yeah, just a quick warning, if you're under 16, I recommend that you don't read this fanfiction, unless you're into violence and sex. Basically porn. It's porn. Don't read it.  
>I wrote this with a friend, and now I feel awkward. OH WELL. I'm Moriarty, and Uther, (My friend) is John Watson :) At first it wasn't intended to work out how it did, but it did, so deal.<strong>_

_**Much love :D Lily Joanne Potter & Uther xxx **_

* * *

><p><span>James<span> Moriarty

"Now, are we going to play nicely, John?" Normally Holmes' pet would put up a good fight, but it could go a lot smoother if John wasn't so resistant. Of course, Moriarty doubted he would do as he was told. Nevertheless Jim gave him the opportunity.

John Watson

John growled deeply at Moriarty, he was not going to 'play nice'. There was no one John hated more than James Moriarty. And the doctor was not going to start to love the man; after all he put him and Sherlock through why should he? John launched his elbow backwards, aiming for Moriarty's head.

James Moriarty

Oh, what an attempt! Jim easily held him back, pinning his arms into an awkward position. "Move your arms, and they will snap." He threatened, laughing quietly.

John Watson

Moriarty did not have to tell John this for him to know what would happen. His eye had a small tear from the pain, right now he had had enough of all this. Sherlock normally came at the right time anyway, where the bloody hell was he? The doctor was not about to give up the fight though, this was just another a step back. John allowed his body to relax as he let out a grunt, he was just stumped on what to do.

James Moriarty

"Good boy." Slowly he loosened his grip, yet didn't let go of John completely. Jim wanted to show him who was boss in this 'relationship'. So with a sharp movement, Moriarty hit John in the gut. "I did tell you to play nicely."

John Watson

The sharp yelp came from the doctor bellow, he winced bending in. John felt like a child once more and not the brave ex-army doctor he was. He was an army captain and yet here he was begging for a man with no training to come save him. John looked at the floor not wanting to look at Moriarty, it was a sign that he had given up. He was ready to 'place nice'.

James Moriarty

A bitter laugh escaped from Moriarty's lips. There was so much fun to be had with this Soldier. In fact, Moriarty would be surprised if John made it out alive. It wasn't as if Sherlock NEEDED John to help play Jim's little games. Of course Jim wasn't going to tell John that though, might make him feel unwanted. Bless.

John Watson

John's eye trailed up James' body. The pure hate ran through his blood, and it showed through his eyes. Right there he wanted to rip the man's throat off with his teeth. John was unable to do anything, he was helpless and he hated every moment of it. What did Moriarty want with him? The doctor gulped and bit down his lip, he waited to see the devils next move.

James Moriarty

"Now, see that chair?" He asked, pointing over to a chair - it had been decorated to look like a throne, except for the large metal chains draped across it, and the leather straps on the arm rests. "Go sit in it."

John Watson

John growled at Moriarty as he looked over the chair. Something told the doctor not to agree with this, that either way he would be a dead man in the end. John looked up breathing deeply through his nose. He was scared about his next action but he wanted to do it. John spat at Moriarty as his reply.

James Moriarty

The spit hit Jim in the eye. It made him tut and frown. "You've just made me angry." In a matter of seconds, Jim kneed John in his crotch, followed by punch to his cheek bones. "Get. In. The FUCKING CHAIR!" He shouted. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "Seb and I spent a lot of time on it. Be polite, Doctor Watson."

John Watson

Another sharp yelp was heard from the doctor. Only this time he did not know where to hold. His face pounded yet his nuts had felt like they had been hit by a train. The doctor groaned and whimpered, the message had broken through. As soon as he could, John made his way to the chair as he finally did what he was told. The only thing John could think of was Sherlock right now, he was the only person he wanted to see.

James Moriarty

Finally, he was starting to see sense. Maybe I could get him to even hurt /himself/, Jim chuckled, making his way over to the chair. With a whisper, he bent over to John's ear "Are you comfortable, my dear?" in his soft Irish accent.

John Watson

Whimpering, the only answer given was a nod. It had been his mouth what got him in trouble the first time, it sure as hell was not going to get him again. John licked his lip before trying out something he was once taught.

"...what is this...?" John sounded like a child.

James Moriarty

"A game." The sickly smile he gave John would hopefully unnerve him even more, as he started to bind John's wrists to the chair, his legs and secured the chains. "Your own little thrown, isn't that nice?

John Watson

"What are the rules?" John knew that Moriarty loved games, he loved to toy with life. He knew how far this man would go, just for a game. This indeed did put the doctor on edge. He, once again, was just another pawn in this man's game. John knew he was not a needed piece, Sherlock was the only one that mattered to Moriarty.

James Moriarty

Oh good, John really was playing nicely now. "Sherlock's playing the game, not you. No, all you have to do it sit here." He sighed, leaning on the armrest to grin at John. "I'll cut it short. Sherlock's going to play a game, and every time he tells a lie, you'll feel it."

John Watson

John whimpered at James, he did not like this game, but when did he like his games? The doctor did everything he could not to look at the man. He wanted to punch him, but his hands where literally bound.

James Moriarty

"Oh, by the way," before he continued, Jim gave John a sloppy kiss on the lips. "That was from your boyfriend." Truth was, Sherlock wasn't playing a game at all - in fact, Sherlock was too busy trying to figure out the little puzzle Jim left to even think about John. Whenever James decided John looked a little too comfortable in his throne, 'Sherlock' would tell another lie. "Sherlock's going to play now."

John Watson

John panicked as soon as he felt Moriarty lips touch his own. Rapidly the doctor tried to pull back, but was trapped by the back of the throne. He was stiff as he glared at the man as he moved away. John took in all his words as they raped around his brain. So many idea shot around as the doctor tried to work out his sick plan. But he had no idea, but then again he was not Sherlock. "How long will it last?"

James Moriarty

Jim shrugged 'Until I get bored of watching you squirm.' he wanted to say, but instead he answered "Until Sherlock learns not to tell lies." A small laugh bubbled up inside Jim, and on his palm, a small button was itching to be pressed. "So, John, tell me about your sister. Heard from her lately?" he asked politely, and his hands behind his back pressed the hidden button.

John Watson

The good doctor watched Moriarty closely. That was when it hit him, he squirmed. John squirmed more than he ever had, he wanted to get out of his 'throne' of his. He did not want to play, he did not want anything to happen. Sherlock, he was the only one who could do anything. John growled "SHEISFINE!"

James Moriarty

"Oh that's nice." He smiled, almost as if they were having a normal conversation. Of course, that was never the case with Moriarty. "Are you still with that slut? What is she called? Um, I can't remember. What's her name?" another small jerk of his thumb pressed the button again. Encourage John to speak when asked a question.

John Watson

John growled once more, his cheeks where bright red from where he bit down on them from the inside. He squirmed and squirmed as a little high pitch squeak escaped his lips. "SHEISNOTASLUT" The words all came out very high pitched and quickly.

James Moriarty

Jim's smile faded, and he leaned forward. "Answer the question, John. Are you still with the slut?" spit flew from his lip, hitting John's cheek. "Oops, sorry." he chuckled, wiping it and some sweat from John's face and forehead.

John Watson

"NO!" John growled baring his teeth but he was unable to open his eyes now. The doctor never knew he had closed them in the first place, but he must have done it with the squirming.

James Moriarty

"Oh, shame, she looked like she'd be good in bed, you know?" He gave him a 'what-can-you-do' sigh, and pressed the button again. "Sherlock's telling so many lies..."

John Watson

"I'm not LIKEYOU!" John squirmed again but then something inside him gave up. He rested in the throne trying to vent the feeling letting it flow. But the trouble is the only other time he did this was in sex. The doctor then started to enjoy it more...after the link was made, John had to fight the urge to purr.

James Moriarty 

What the hell was he doing? Jim's eyes widened, as he pressed the button again, twice in a row to increase the pain. "Oh, I beg to differ."

John Watson

"Bullshit..." the doctor's breath was oddly pattered as if he was in the middle of a sexual matter. His eyes were oddly sparkling and his cheeks stayed flushed. John moaned lightly, he was used to this kind of treatment.

James Moriarty

A sudden realisation hit James like a train. "Oh!" he laughed, placing a hand on John's inner thigh. "Thinking of your boyfriend, hmm? Here, let me help you." Jim chuckled, undoing the buttons of John's trousers. "Don't want it to get too tight down there."

John Watson

Hissing at Moriarty, John tried his best to get rid of the feeling. The last thing the doctor wanted was to be horny around said man. Many people have seen John like this, but never strapped to a chair. John wiggled his hips, even with the trousers open, his pants still restricted him.

James Moriarty

Jim gave him a reassuring smile, and went back to leaning on the armrest of the throne as he gave the button another quick press. "Better?" There wasn't much point of asking this - John still looked extremely uncomfortable - but Moriarty being the person he was couldn't resist teasing him.

John Watson

The only thing that really ran through the doctor's mind right now, was how much he hated his body. John always had a lust for pain but never had he gotten off in a situation like this. He felt like in truth he was the freak and Sherlock was the normal one. If only the git would stop bloody lying. John was trying his best not to look at Moriarty, he was ashamed of his bodies reactions. The doctor just wiggled more and nodded.

James Moriarty

At that point, Jim had to think to himself, 'how stubborn is Sherlock /really/?' If he knew John was hurting, he'd possibly start to tell the truth to anything Jim wanted to know - he was predictable. "Is that better?" He asked again, receiving no reaction. Moriarty decided to stop pressing the button; John was having far too much 'fun' from the pain it was causing him.

John Watson

Gasping, John decided he really hated his self, more to the point he hate Moriarty. All this was THAT man's fault and life before him was better. The doctor tried to catch his breath once more, but he quickly found this was impossible. He was far too aroused right now to just flick it off. Even without the steady pain coming from the chair, John was still in pain. His crotch started to throb like there was no tomorrow. The doctor looked up at Moriarty will pleading eyes, he was almost begging just with a look.

James Moriarty

"Jooooooooohn." Moriarty sang, tracing his fingers along his leg. His poor, puppy dog eyes made Jim's heart melt. That is if he had a heart. "I know what you want." Another playful smirk played on Moriarty's lips as he tugged down John's underwear. "Oh my." He giggled like a school girl, grabbing onto John's face to make him look him dead in the eye.

John Watson

He wanted to look away, he wanted to head butt the man, he wanted to kill him. But right now John could not even let though thoughts cross his mind, fact was he could only think of one thing. The doctor gulped, he had never been so exposed to this man before. He liked it. John mentally kicked his self as the needy thoughts rushed through. All he could do was look into the devil's eyes and beg with them. Beg for the desire he kept hidden, beg for his needs, beg for the sins he has always wanted.

James Moriarty

Slowly, Jim ran his hand further up still, reaching John's source of embarrassment. "You want this? Tell me - no, order me. Scream at me, John." A second later, he had retracted his hand, letting it run back down his leg. Jim honestly didn't think it would come to this, but if that's what this soldier wanted...

John Watson

The ragged breath unevenly escaped his lips. He allowed it to do so before slowly narrowing his eyes. John felt weak, like he was back on his first day with the army. He oh so wanted to scream for the man to die, but it had already past this point. The devil's hand was already at work as his brain started to lust even more for his sins. The doctor bit down on his bottom lip, he felt humiliated by the order he would have to give. John grunted out "get rid of it Moriarty".

James Moriarty

"Yes sir." He chirped. His hand snaked back to John, with Moriarty making sure each movement was solid and deliberate. A light massage, perhaps, just to tense John even more, before James started to work. "Ooh, John, you're making /me/ feel all naughty too."

John Watson

John had never heard such words uttered before. Well he had on the porn tapes he once rented but never in real life. It made him worse as he started to want it right now. The doctor had had just enough of this teasing. He hissed out his breath

"Moriarty!" It was more a growl at him, but John was too needy to make it sound that way.

James Moriarty

John's moan made Jim laugh. "Crying my name out already..." At the base of John's erection, Moriarty squeezed gently, working his way up. There was no heart in Moriarty, so why bother being gentle? He made sure each jerk was harsh, but it would definitely relieve John of his little problem.

John Watson

Hand gripping on the arm rests, John gasped at the moment of contact. He had never had such a rough touch on him, the doctor had always been the one being rough to others. John had never been a sub, not even with Sherlock, the sudden change made him lust for the most. He tried to watch Moriarty and his movement, but he found the pleasure too much to be able to keep his eyes open. Light moans escaped John as his hate started to turn to pure lust.

James Moriarty

It was hard /not/ to laugh at John, but James kept them to himself. His moans and gasps weren't helping Jim's own state; that can be dealt with later. Faster and stronger movements on the doctor now, and James himself felt a small groan bubble at the base of his throat.

John Watson "Shit..." John felt like never had he before, this was his weakest moment. But then again most men of his age would be undone by this. The doctor felt betrayed by his body, but this did not matter right now. He did not care about anything as his brain got lost in the moment. John moaned deeply, he loved the power Moriarty had over him. He had once dreamed about it, not that John would admit it, but it was better than any dream he had.

James Moriarty

The moan made Jim feel even worse - he didn't think it was possible. Another groan, this one from Moriarty, filled the room. The tension between John and him was unbearable, to an extent that Jim was almost tempted to hit John just to relieve himself of it. Instead his hand moved faster yet, setting a very unsteady rhythm as Jim nearly lost control.

John Watson

The unsteady pace had taken John straight over the edge. The doctor bucked his hips to meet with the now faster pace. His moans became loud as he let one last.

James Moriarty

John's bucking made Jim's brow sweat, as he licked his lips to suppress another moan. He didn't stop pleasuring John, not until he looked like he was going to collapse into a jumpy nervous wreck. Moriarty promised himself that. "Want more?" He breathed heavily.

John Watson 

This moment had to be the strangest moment of John's life. Not only had the devil given him a hand job he was asking if he wanted more. John gulped as he tried to find his voice. The doctor's throat was dry from moaning and it took him a while of just breathing to reply. John finally hissed out his reply.

"Oh god yes..."

James Moriarty

That was the answer Jim was hoping for, but not the answer he expected. The consulting criminal gave John another smile, flicking his fingers along the head. "Are you sureeeee?" Positioning himself, Jim leaned his head down, breathing heavily onto John's lap.

John Watson

"Yesssss" John wanted to grab Moriarty's head and shove him down right now. But this only caused him to remember he was bound to the chair. The doctor just whimpered from the pure need of it all. He had never felt so needy in his life, to John this was a whole new side of him. He never even knew he could be this needy.

James Moriarty

Another shaky breath on John, and Jim lowered his head further, licking John first before pushing him fully into his mouth. Take no prisoners. The more surprised John was, the more Jim became twitchy, his own needs starting to crave attention.

John Watson

John gasped, he did not expect the man to just go full straight away. He bucked his hip to get as deep as he could possibly go. The doctor's arms wiggled as if he was trying to take control of Moriarty's head movement. He was unable to so anything that he wanted, John whimpered at this fact. But this also caused him to moan about the power the devil had over him.

James Moriarty 

Teasing him, James clamped his hands onto John's, squeezing them tight. His tongued rubbed hard against the cock in his mouth, Jim's teeth barely scrapping him too. He wanted to see John squirm, to feel him give in to Jim.

John Watson

John gave a high pitched yelp as soon as he felt the teeth contact him. Never had anyone used teeth, now he wondered why other people did not do it. He rather enjoyed it, but the suddenness made him yelp and glare at Moriarty. That was when he let Moriarty have all the power, he let his arms relax and gave him the look.

James Moriarty

John's yelp brought Jim out of his mechanical daze, to look up at him with eyes swimming with lust. The need in James was at a peak now, so much so he brought his mouth from around John, and began undoing his buckles. "My turn, I think." Of course there was always a price with Jim - it was the only way to get by being at the top of the food chain.

John Watson

Eyes dashed over Moriarty's area, John knew what was going to happen. Oh god how did he get in this position, what would Sherlock do if he found out? The doctor gulped, it was too late for either of them to stop. He licked his lips, waiting for the devil's next move.

James Moriarty

"Come on, off the chair. I'm not doing EVERYTHING for you." He snorted, biding his time. There was no rush for them both. The only thing making Jim hurry was his own needs ruling his head.

John Watson

John smiled at this "In time" The doctor lightly pushed Moriarty back, getting off the chair. He dropped knees and tackled the man's trousers. One he hand undone them, he pulled them down underwear included. The doctor's eyes grew large at the sight, he had to stop himself moaning. He stroked it lightly, as he looked up for permission.

James Moriarty

Jim gritted his teeth. Why was he looking at him like /that/? It made Jim want to moan out loud, but he kept it inside of his throat. "Do it." Adding with a hiss at the end, James locked his fingers into John's normally tidy hair.

John Watson

John took more time to go all the way down. The doctor licked the tip before slowly taking his time to go down. He bobbed his head at steady pace, he breathed deeply out of his nose keeping control. John had done this before but he was still not as confident as many people. He took his time as if making it perfect.

James Moriarty

The anticipation just made the experience heightened. Jim's fingers gripped onto John, and he couldn't stop his eyes from shutting as he gave a low, throaty moan. The pace should be quicker, but James guessed he deserved to be teased. He had after all just tortured and pleased the man in under an hour.

John Watson

The doctor started to go faster, but he felt he was ready. It was not as fast as maybe Moriarty would have wanted, but it was fast for John. He focused on keeping control, licking and sucking. Making sure to always flick the head, John watched the devil's ever reaction. He was quickly learning his sweet spots and how to make him moan loud.

James Moriarty

"Shit!" The doctor wasn't going too fast, but dear god, James was nearly there already. He could finally see why Sherlock gave John pleading eyes so often. Moriarty moaned louder than he had yet, forgetting where he was momentarily.

John Watson

John was finding it rather hard to keep up with the pace. To be honest he was getting tired out with all the head movement. Even if he once was in the army, the doctor had let himself go and now was not as eager to go full on. He moaned as his pace slowed once more.

James Moriarty

It was obvious John was slowing. Jim had some sympathy though, he had gone through quite a bit today. "Alright, you can stop…" he sighed, petting John's hair softly. Moriarty did have some morals still stored in his brain, even if the more essential ones no longer existed to Jim.

John Watson

Slowly John moved off of Moriarty's length as he looked up at the man. His lip puffed, cheeks red and eye sparkling, almost enough to not notice the fact his own member was bouncing from the need. The doctor's brain had yet to catch up to the events so far. He spent this time to just breathe and wait for the next order.

James Moriarty

Jim knelt down, to keep eye contact with John. Now that they were at eye level, James could really see the lust John had. He probably hated himself for it, in fact, remembering this event could make John hate James even more. But James didn't care. He said nothing for a while, and just kept eye contact.

John Watson

John looked into the devil's eyes, they were cold yet filled with lust. Something about them made John want more, for this to be more than a one off. The doctor's head moved closer to Moriarty's, all of his action where subconscious moves. John moved in as close as possible, he licked his lips.

James Moriarty

There wasn't a particular reason why Jim had knelt down to face John - maybe it was to make him nervous again, who knew? But the look John was giving James had changed the motif completely. He too leaned his head forward, and bit down gently on John's lip.

John Watson

Letting out little puffs of air with every contact, John found himself getting lost in the man's eyes. The doctor purred to everything, until he picked to kiss Moriarty hard.

James Moriarty

The contact between their lips at first was very gentle. Not Moriarty's usual style, but poor John looked like he was going to break any second. Jim didn't particularly want to break his new toy. It was odd; it was as almost as Jim wanted to make John feel comfortable before anything else.

John Watson

John got rather bored of the gentleness his self. He was not used to someone caring so much. John looked like an animal once more as something inside him lusted for something he just thought off. He made his reply rough and deep trying to push his tongue into Moriarty's mouth.

James Moriarty

If the lust in his eyes didn't show he was comfortable, then the tongue definitely didn't. Jim started to massage his own tongue against John's, and pulled their heads closer by hooking his hand behind John's head.

John Watson

John felt so out of control it was unreal. Normally he was the one to lead, to set the pace, to hold but this role was now Moriarty's. John found it strange but yet it went straight to his member. The doctor showed Moriarty he had complete control over him by leading him into his own mouth.

James Moriarty

Jim groaned throatily. He wanted more, god, from John Watson, he wanted so much more. Jim didn't know what to do anymore - part of him wanted to make John scream his name, another part lusted for violence and death for his hatred of Sherlock, channelling it through John. But he kept John where he was for now, breathing heavily through his nose.

John Watson

John squinted as the sudden ache ran through his body. He could not take any more build up, he body was aching for Moriarty now. The doctor did not part but moaned out stuff when he had the chance. "Moriarty...I'm aching...I need..."

James Moriarty

"Hmm..." Moriarty pulled back. His eyes were wide with arousal, and his mouth formed a small pout. There was so much tension, and so much heat between them both that James couldn't take much more. "Let me hurt you, John."

John Watson

"yes sir" John gulped, he was a pain slut. Maybe if he wanted long enough Moriarty will give him his own needs.

James Moriarty

This was wonderful news for Moriarty. He would eat John alive. Make him love and hate Jim, and James would have no sympathy. He had of course given him a choice about letting James hurt him. Forcing him down onto his knees, Jim hit John hard in the stomach, and pulled his trousers further down to his ankles.

John Watson

Curling into his self, John let out a groan from the hit he had just taken. He was lost on what to really do. The doctor knew he was going to get hurt if he did the right thing or the wrong thing, all he could do was wait.

James Moriarty

He grit his teeth together, before shoving himself into John; This was going to be slightly painful for both of them, but more so for John. Jim dug his nails into John, aiming to leave deep red marks as he thrusts deep.

John Watson

John yelped as he moved forward, his arse was not ready and neither was he. John tried to shift to adjust to Moriarty's size, but his nails made it impossible to do so. He groaned with every trust that pounded into him. This was John's first time receiving and it showed with just how tight he was and how easy it was to get him to moan.

James Moriarty

The pain around Jim was immense - it was easy to tell John was more of a giver than a receiver. It made Jim feel more power hungry, knowing he had so much control over John this way. He kept a steady, firm rhythm as he pounded into John. Every thrust James wanted to make sure would hurt, so that John would remember who is boss.

John Watson

Pain, it was the only thing right now John could truly feel, added with the sound of their skin slapping, John felt weak. He was taken over by the devil, he had bitten into the forbidden fruit. John's moans were louder than he had ever done. The more thrusts made the doctor closer to losing it, and that was when he hit it.

"AH MORIARTY!"

James Moriarty 

Hearing his name being screamed out by another man was almost amusing to James. Another moan from him, loud and clear as he pushed deeper than he'd ever done, with anyone. It painful, but Jim loved it as much as John did.

John Watson

This scene was a damn right mess, hair was out of place, sweat rolled off the two, while it met with pre-cum on John's tummy. The doctor yelped out, he would not be able to take much more of this. He just about ready to explode. "Oh...god...I...need..."

James Moriarty

From behind John, James gave a small whimper. His hands felt too empty simply gripping onto John's arse. To keep John happy, Jim reached around, grabbing onto his erection, following the now awkward rhythm of Jim ramming into John.

John Watson

John's brain was mush by this point. His balls felt way too tight for comfort, he gasped. That was when he knew it was over. As Moriarty's hand ran back down he came at the same time. John screamed out "MORIARTY"

James Moriarty

The slick mess now coating Moriarty's fingers made him squirm, crying out as he let himself go inside of John. He couldn't take anymore, so Jim retracted himself, falling into a heap on the floor. "Fuck."

John Watson

John laid in his own mess, he focused on breathing. His brain was not too far behind but when it finally did catch up, John gulped. 'Did I really just...' The doctor was scared about what Sherlock would do. But for now he might as well just relax, well Moriarty was not going to anything that big right after sex.

James Moriarty

Almost clawing himself along the floor, Moriarty looked up to meet John in the eyes. There was no air left in his lungs, so he barely panted to John "Tell ANYONE about this, and I will make sure your heart is on a fucking plate." His promise couldn't have been clearer. He knew John wouldn't dream of telling Sherlock, but James wanted to ensure it.

John Watson

Sitting up he laughed at the sight before him. "I hardly believe what happened myself...why would I tell anyone?"

John spoke as he frowned at the mess he was in. The doctor could not see his back but he knew it looked bad. That and the fact the ache in his arse felt oddly distracting from his faults. John sighed, he was never going to be able to cover this in time.

James Moriarty

"Good..." Jim purred, falling back again to lie down. There wasn't much point of John staying anymore, however Jim was too lazy and tired to tell him to leave. John is a clever man, he'll figure it out.

John Watson

John sat there trying to get as much cum as possible off. Not like it was going to help him hide it from a man like Sherlock. After trying his best the doctor grabbed his clothes as he limped his way out. Oh god, nothing John did would hide this from Sherlock - it was written all over him.

James Moriarty

Laying there in silence, Jim didn't notice John leave. His mind was too preoccupied to think of anything. From behind a pillar Sebastian emerged, throwing Jim some sort of rag - his shirt. James moped himself up, clearing the sweat from his brow.

"You bastard." Sebastian snarled, sitting in John's throne. " 'Come along, Seb, it'll be fun to watch!' Do you have any idea how disgusting that was? It was like porn! Dick."

James ignored the moans and complaints and the occasional impressions of John such as "'oooh, fuck me harder, Moriarty!'" from Moran. He didn't care - he'd had his fun. And he was going to make sure he'd see John again to make sure no secrets were spilt.

John could count on that.


End file.
